The present disclosure relates to an information processing device and an information processing method.
In recent years, electronic learning has become increasingly popular in learning. For example, learning materials such as textbooks are being provided in an electronic format. Thus, interaction such as a decision of correct and wrong answers to questions that was made between learners and teachers in former times is performed automatically by a computer in recent years, and interaction between learners and teachers through a communication line is becoming a common practice.
In such an electronically supported learning, techniques have been proposed for grasping in more detail the situation of students (learners) and for providing learning materials or exercises more appropriately according to the situation. These techniques are disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication Nos. 2011-7963, 2006-23506, and 2009-75469.